Watashi ga kiita! Maid!
by AlexOkami
Summary: "Soy Midoriya Izuku, un chico normal, que no sabe cómo acabo metido en un festival escolar y para colmo, usando un traje de "maid". Un festival escolar, situaciones randoms… Es un OneShot simple, corto y sencillo por el 14.


Mi primer intento en este fandom, así que me disculpo por rarezas u _OoC_

ES LA 3ERA VEZ QUE LO re-SUBO… Es que no sé qué c*rajos estaba/estoy haciendo xD

* * *

Watashi wa kita! Maid!- Izuku Midoriya un chico normal, con una vida escolar casi normal, sin embargo un festival escolar, situaciones randoms… Es un OneShot simple y sencillo por el 14.

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

-Posible _OoC_

_-_AllxMidoriya-tal vez-

-Deku versión (lindo) uke en mi imaginación- uwu

-No esperen algo muy elaborado

* * *

-Diálogos-

_**-Flashbacks-**_

_-"Pensamientos"-_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

"_Soy Midoriya Izuku, un chico normal, que no sabe cómo acabo metido en un festival escolar y para colmo, usando un traje de "maid". _

_._

.

.

.

Aizawa-sensei entro de pronto, con su usual cara de "aburrimiento", entre lo estoico y "póker face". Acomodándose como de costumbre de pie y enfrente de su escritorio, inhalo y exhalo.

-Sé que normalmente la U.A no debería tener muchos movimientos debido al ataque de villanos, sin embargo, el director propuso hacer un festival escolar… Entre los mismo estudiantes de la UA…-Comento simulando indiferencia. Incluso un bostezo se hizo presente.

-EH?!-Corearon la mayoría, incrédulos por lo que escucharon de su profesor.

Mineta sin embargo, hacia un gesto extraño, causando escalofríos en todas las féminas.

Aunque Katsuki Bakugō y Todoroki Shoto, fingieron más bien indiferencia, puesto que ellos no estaban para hacer amigos…

Sin embargo a la mayoría le pareció bastante buena la idea.

-Bien, que el jefe de grupo, se haga cargo de lo que sea que harán…-señalo Aizawa a Lida Tenya-Recuerden que por cada grupo deben armar algo interesante, ya saben esas cosas-termino con un bostezo y un manoteo de su mano. Y de pronto tal cual oruga se metió en su bolsa de dormir y cerro sus ojos.

-…-Todo el grupo se quedó en silencio y confusos.

-Bien, como dijo Aizawa-sensei, ¿qué quieren hacer…?-pregunto un poco dudoso, Tenya, aunque moviendo extrañamente sus manos como de costumbre.

-LAS CHICAS DEBEN DE USAR TRAJES DE MAIDS, TRAJES DE CONEJITAS!-Mineta Minoru, grito eufórico, casi salivaba como un perro.-Un café cosplay!-

-APOYO ESO!-Kaminari también, estaba salivando.

-¡JAMAS! ¡NUNCA!-Las mayoría de las chicas gritaron molestas y sonrojadas-¡PERVERTIDOS!-

-¿Y por qué no hacer que un chico use algo como eso?-Tsuyu Asui, como siempre, con sangre fría.-Es injusto que una chica use algo como eso, pero porque no hacer que uno o dos chicos usen algo similar-dijo poniendo su dedo en su mentón.

El comentario hizo que todos se callaran, y tanto Mineta como Kaminari se quedaron viendo.

¿Valía la pena ser disfrazado de maid/conejita para ver a las chicas así?

-¡Por que no!-murmuraron ambos.-Pero…-

Oh, diablos, había un "pero"…

Claro que sí…

-¡Que sea al azar!-Kaminari podría ser un poco idiota, pero no estúpido.

Tsuyu sin embargo analizó la propuesta.

En el fondo, algunas chicas querían ver a cierta persona vestido de Maid…

A Midoriya Izuku…

Sí, sí, así era, a pesar de que el Quirk que este poseía, ya saben One For All y toda la onda de destrucción masiva y del propio cuerpo de Izuku, tenía un aura de ¿indefensión? No sabían cómo describirlo, pero Midoriya era diferente a los otros chicos, había algo en él que las chicas querían usar tal vez para molestarlo un poco…

-Está bien, coloquemos candidatos, ribbik-murmuro Tsuyu…

-Eh…?-El joven peliverde no creía lo que tenía en su mano, era una palabra, pero ahora sonaba más malévola-M-Maid-susurro lo más bajo que pudo… sin embargo, sintió ciertas miradas a su persona.

Todos estaban en un gran círculo y una caja en medio de ellos, e increíblemente Todoroki e Bakugō estaban ahí.

-Deku-kun! ¡¿Qué sacaste?!-Ochako Uraraka se acercó a Izuku.

-Hmm, nada…-murmuro nervioso escondiendo un papelito de color rosa.

-¡DEKU-KUN! ¡ES MAID!-Grito alegre Ochako.

Y las miradas crecieron más.

Particularmente dos, Katsuki y Shoto, estaban ahora más interesados en el café Maid.

Y así el café Maid del Infierno inició

.

.

Las preparaciones de materiales –al menos cosas como ropa y ciertos artilugios, corrieron a mano de Momo Yaoyorozu y demás chicas como Tsuyu, Toru Hagakure y Mina Ashido.

Comida y demás corrieron con Bakugō, Tenya, Fumikage, y así.

Todos apoyaron la causa.

.

.

Todas las clases de U.A estaban apuradas, y en su defecto demasiados curiosos de lo que hacían principalmente la clase 1-A.

.

.

E inesperadamente el día llego, las maids y mayordomos en acción también.

Mineta, Kaminari y Midoriya estaban usando trajes de Maids, pomposos holanes color blanco, lo demás en negro y encima un mandil blanco con unos botones y decoraciones, y Midoriya era el único que estaba usando medias a la altura de sus muslos, y la clásica tiara en la cabeza.

Pero dejando de lado a Mineta y Kaminari, Midoriya ardía de vergüenza, sus compañeras y algunos compañeros de su clase le tomaban fotografías. Tapaba su cara con sus dos manos, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Todoroki quería acercársele, y pedirle si podía alimentarlo.

Bakugo quería acércaselo y pedirle si podía sentarse en sus piernas.

.

-Estas tan lindo! Deku-kun!-Ochako casi podía decir que estaba extasiada, realmente Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu y Toru, sabían diseñar cosas lindas. Pero algo que más capturaba su atención era las miradas de dos personitas. Y otros individuos, pero más las de esas dos personitas.

El día llego y el café Maid de la clase 1-A abrió, algunos chicos de otras clases entraron y admiraban a las chicas, y se burlaban un poco de Mineta y Kaminari.

Algunas chicas entraban para ver a Todoroki y porque no, a Katsuki, pues quieran o no, aparte de ser "los más fuertes" tenían su atractivo.

Pero alguien que no estaba en los cálculos de ninguno de la clase 1-A fue Shinso Hitoshi.

-Vaya que luces raro, Midoriya Izuku-se acercó, paseándose alrededor de él-No sabía que te iba el travestismo…-se acercó más, tomando un holán de la falda.

-¡Esto fue por…!-oh, oh, Midoriya cometió el clásico error, responderle a Shinso… Si bien después de su enfrentamiento no puede decir que quedaron en buenos o malos términos, no se le hacía un mal sujeto… Pero ahora estaba nervioso.

-Sígueme Midoriya Izuku-Deku siguió mansamente a Shinso, su cuerpo esta vez no quería responder a como lo hizo en su enfrentamiento. Posiblemente porque aquí no había una amenaza.

Todoroki vio a Midoriya seguir a Shinso.

Bakugo también lo vio.

-Algo está mal-murmuraron ambos.

.

.

No quería admitirlo, pero a él, a Todoroki Shouto,le gustaba Midoriya, la forma en que lo ayudo con lo de su padre y su complejo con su quirk de fuego. Incluso el peliverde le hablaba normalmente, como si fueran _amigos_, ¿bueno estaban en ese término, no? Aunque a él se le ocurrían cosa indecentes con Izuku, como seria besarlo hasta que se quedara sin aire, como luciría sonrojado y jadeando su nombre. -"_Nh, ah, ah S-Shouto"-_incluso un collar en su cuello.

.

.

Bakugo por otro lado, en su mente ya estaba instado un deseo posesivo, después de todo era "amigo" de infancia de Izuku, pero su propia cabezonería y estupidez de juventud hizo que _Deku _lo terminará odiando, además que esta vez nadie se dejaba llevar como lo hacían sus compañeros de secundaria. Esta vez era un Izuku diferente. Sin embargo, _Deku _es suyo… Y se lo demostraría a él y a ese _doble cara _de Todoroki, pues Bakugo no era tonto, sabía muy bien que esa mirada de Todoroki que le dirigía a _Deku, _no era de amistad o compañerismo, era algo más, esa mirada era de deseo, deseo al tonto y estúpido de _Deku._

.

.

-_"Shinsou-kun me va a golpear"-_Midoriya caminaba lentamente, sin embargo Shinsou se ponía al mismo ritmo, aunque una mano bajo a su cintura.

-_"Es delgado"-_pensó, el pelimorado, mientras discretamente recorría el cuerpo contrario, incluso sonrió de medio lado-Vamos, es por aquí-Ordeno sabiendo que Izuku lo seguiría de todos modos.

Los demás jóvenes con superpoderes o habilidad particular de U.A estaban "raros" pues ver al conocido Izuku Midoriya vestido de chica, bueno Maid, era algo extraño, e increíblemente se atrevían a decir que estaba ¿lindo?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¡DEKUUU-KUUUUN!-Uraraka estaba escandalizada, su preciado amigo, Izuku Midoriya, no estaba, le faltaba tomarle fotos incluso las demás chicas de la clase 1-A estaban deseosas de tomarle fotos de recuerdo. Pues cómo no! Izuku era la encarnación de la ¿adorabilidad? Bueno era lindo, algo pequeño y lindo cuando se ponía nervioso, y como quejarse cuando le brillan sus ojos cuando ve algo emocionante ¿ya dijeron –otra vez- lindo? Tierno y adorable….

-¡CHICAAAAS!-Mineta apareció, interrumpiendo el monologo del grupo de jovencitas-Midoriya fue llevado por el raro ese de pelo morado'-…-

-…-las demás chicas se quedaron serias.

-Es decir otro, el de la clase 1-C!-aclaro Mineta.

-_"aaah"-_ pensaron todos.

-¡Es cierto lo que dice Mineta! ¡Fue Shinsou!-Kaminari apareció. Aparentemente agitado como Mineta.

Eijiro Kirishima, usando un traje de Mayordomo tenía un dedo en su mentón.

-Estas bromeando, para que querría Shinsou a Midoriya-murmuro.

El grupo de chicas de la clase 1ª: Uraraka, Momo Y., Tsuyu, Mina A., y Kyōka Jirō tenían la misma postura que Kirishima.

-Podría ser que…-Momo Y. como siempre de perspicaz analizaba la situación…

-¿Podría ser que le gusta Midoriya-chan? Ribbik-solto la bomba Asui T..

-_NAH!-_pensaron la mayoría manoteando una mano.

-Eso podría ser… cierto-dijo Mashirao Ojiro moviendo su cola-Después del encuentro en el festival deportivo, cuando iba a la cafetería y Midoriya estaba con Lida y Uraraka a veces veía que Shinsou observaba en esa dirección…-dijo cerrando los ojos, intentado recordar más-Yo pensaba que era porque aun odiaba a Midoriya todavía…-

-N-No puede ser… -Murmuraron Kaminari y Mineta, quienes tenían cara y postura de budas-…-_"Que pasa con los chicos de hoy en día"-_pensaron ambos muchachos irónicamente iluminados...

**.**

**.**

Neito Monoma iba pasando de "casualidad" por el café de la clase 1-A como siempre, pensando en maldades, pero la clase 1-A poseía un aura de oscuridad, por lo que desistió de acercarse a molestar. Tal vez otro día:

Un día donde la clase 1-A no tuviera un aura de destrucción palpable.

Bakugou salió rápidamente corriendo, casi podría pasar por un ninja, pero un ninja viejo, pues el desastre que dejo, era muy obvio.

Aunque Todoroki iba por el mismo camino, nadie se acercaba a él, pues su hielo y fuego estaban visibles.

Ambos ignorando las reglas de no usar sus quirks fuera de clase y dentro de la U.A

-No te atrevas a seguirme Bakugo idiota-Shouto se burlaba

-Cállate maldito doble cara-Katsuki tampoco cedía.

-Quien diría que era Midoriya el que iba con Shinsou-la voz de un X sujeto escucharon-

-Oh si, se veía tan lindo a pesar de ser un chico-respondió el otro X sujeto-Me hubiera gustado pedirle una foto-

-¡Estás loco! La clase 1-A nos hubiera golpeado-dijo de nuevo el otro un tanto asustado-Después de todo es como si Midoriya tuviera pedigree-murmuro.

Al escuchar como los demás sujetos de UA pensaban de Midoriya Izuku, tanto el chico hielo/fuego como manos explosivas se acercaron, amenazantes, no iban a seguir oyendo esas cosas de su interés amoroso.

-Oh vaya, pero si son los de la horrible clase 1-A el niño de papá y el temido "bravucón"- Neito Monoma. Riendo como todo un gato.

-¿Saben yo puedo ayudarles a encontrar a su maid?-sonrió-Solo tiene que hincarse y pedirlo.

-Ni de broma-Todoroki camino pasándolo y de igual manera Bakugou.

-¿Seguros? Yo vi a Shinsou-kun con Midoriya, solos y ambos haciendo cosas…-río.

Oh no… oh no…

-Ni de c*ña!-lo golpearon ambos sujetos.

Monoma debe de saber, que a la clase 1-A debe temer.

-¡Esto se va a descontrolaaaar!-Kaminari y Mineta seguían haciendo de las suyas, pues al ver la reacción de las chicas de la clase 1-A tuvieron miedo…

Rápidamente el equipo siguió en la incesante búsqueda del santo y virgin… de Izuku Midoriya.

Mientras tanto…

-"_Esto es indecente en muchos sentidos"-_ ahora Deku vestía un traje de conejito, orejas y la afelpada cola, dejando desangrando a varios chicos. Y más de dos cabezas* ya tenían en "alta" estima a Midoriya, hijo –no confirmado- de All Might.

-Las poses de Midoriya…-Hatsume Mei, próxima inventora de UA estaba babeando, literalmente, como siempre vagaba buscando la oportunidad de que alguien usara sus inventos o bien, que alguien quisiera una mejora, pero no podía creer lo que veía…

El niño que siempre usa verde en su ropa de héroe, hacia unas poses que en su perturbada mente de inventora le resultaban extrañas, sin embargo le entraba ganas de abrazarlo… Ese chico, es un crimen…- sin decir nada, se fue de ahí, aunque le interesan las cosas extrañas, pero no estaba interesada en ese tipo de cosas.

.

.

-¡SUJETO RARETE DE CLASE 1-C DEVUELVE A IZUKU MIDORIYA!-la clase 1-A estaba feroz, oh sí que lo estaban.

_Doki doki…_

El incesante golpeo de sus corazones.

-WAAAA-todos gritaron-¡PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!-la mayor parte de la clase 1-A estaban "impactados"… Las chicas estaban sonrojadas y los chicos ni siquiera tenían las ganas de mirar hacia el frente:

Pues, Midoriya estaba en el suelo con Todoroki entre sus piernas y Bakugou sosteniendo los brazos de _Deku. _Haciendo cosas innombrables...

_-"LLEGAMOS TARDE"-_pensó la multitud…

Shinsou se reía… Los demás estaban como si hubieran entrado a una dimensión desconocida… Podría haber entrado algún héroe en ropa interior y la clase lo hubiera ignorado.

Monoma estaba afligido, sentado en su pupitre, él deseaba molestar…

-Me aburro soberanamente, ugh, no tengo a quien fastidiar, a quienes destilar veneno, estúpidos de la clase 1-A-murmuro cansado. Sin embargo decidió vivir otro día más y no molestar.

**.**

**.**

Lo que paso con esos tres, es algo que jamás diría nadie, NADIE, la clase 1A prometieron algo así como "Se lo que hicieron el veran* p*sado"…

Las chicas y chicos de UA a pesar de todo no olvidarían pero en el fondo les dolía saber que esos tres jamás les iban a hacer caso, pero por el bien común, los aceptaba y apoyaban.

**.**

**.**

Sin embargo para Midoriya Izuku era otro cantar~

**.**

**.**

* * *

_No me pregunten qué es esto, o que fue esto, una imagen, una sola imagen e imaginen las posibilidades jajajajaaja. -_

_Y pues ojala les haya agradado ewe. Ojala me donen un Review (?) _

_2-05-17 – 9:00pm. _

_._

_._

**AL FIN PUDE SACARME LA ESPINA DE ESTE FF QUE SE VOLVIO UN ONE-SHOT, YA, LO TENIA QUE SACAR :'v UN AÑO COMPLETO PARA DEJARLO ASÍ JAJAJA. GRACIAS A QUIEN LEYÓ HASTA EL FINAL 08-02-19/ 14-02-19... 11:25PM / 11:13pm ~ALEXOKAMI~**


End file.
